


Revelation

by themetaphornextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Non-Explicit, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphornextdoor/pseuds/themetaphornextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel fell to the ground in more ways than one."<br/>Dean/Cas, Light R, Angst. 566 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: General Season 5

 

 

Castiel had watched as the first star was born. He felt the dust flow through him and hydrogen gather in the tips of his grace. He experienced the first pull of gravity, the first comet.

 

He had watched the sunrise on the very first planet, flown through the atmosphere of the first moon, and touched the first flower. He flowed as water down the slopes of granite canyons, and bloomed as a seed. He gathered with his brothers and sisters as granules of sand on the first beach and saw the constellations coalesce.

 

On a rainy day in the unfathomably distant past, he watched as the first creature dragged itself out of the ocean and began it’s long journey to humanity.

 

Castiel felt the ground tremble with the impact of meteors and asteroids. He’d watched as creation after creation dwindled and others blossomed in their place.

 

He observed civilizations come and go. Cheered at each new discovery man made, mourned those lost to the sea and earth.

 

He and his family coiled tight to protect the precious works of art they’d come to treasure. Excess grace retreated to wings, a heavy presence that soon became a comfort. Light was reigned in to surround each individual, each brother and sister a separate entity for the first time in their shared history. Bundles of grace and intent stood alone, but never were they lonely.

 

They could only watch now. And Castiel watched it all. His place in the universe was assured, his purpose clear. His faith and his dedication were unwavering. His comprehension and knowledge surpassed any creation in existence.

 

So when Dean Winchester took his borrowed body inside his hot mouth and brought him to completion for the first time in his long existence, it shouldn’t have felt like a revelation.

 

It shouldn’t have felt like everything in his world had been leading to this moment.

 

But it did.

 

From the second of his rebellion, through the futile search for his Father – and finally this naked collapse into the arms of a kneeling human. A stubborn man who’d achieved the impossible. The man who’d changed everything he thought he knew, looking up at him as if he should be worshiped.

 

Castiel, sliding the body he didn’t own down to the painful reality of bare knees on tile, could do nothing but echo the sentiment. He fell to the ground in more ways than one.

 

Submitted to purposeless actions and exhausted sleep.

 

Pulled down by the gravity of flesh.

 

He approached the end of time with emotions he had never been created to feel. More separate from his siblings than he had ever thought possible. Just a tendril of grace remaining of the only connection he’d ever known, before this.

 

Castiel stood in the gaze of the Light Bringer, his fallen brother, as barely more than a human. His vessel clung to him like an ill-fitting armor of vulnerability and weakness. It tethered him to earth, unable to let him go, and he clung in return to any weight that would keep him here, keep him fighting – keep him next to the man he’d come to love in the most blasphemous way.

 

And so he fought. He stood tall before his fate.

 

Castiel faced the end as less than an Angel.

 

He faced the new beginning as a greater warrior than any Angel could ever hope to be.


End file.
